bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alphabet Train
The Alphabet Train is the 21st episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters Present *Blue *Joe *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Tickety Tock *Slippery Soap *Shovel *Pail *Periwinkle *Baby Bird *Boris (cameo) *Education Girl Summary Joe & Blue are creating an alphabet train, with the help of their friends. There are going to be boxes from A to Z connected to the train and each one will contain something to represent that letter. We help the characters throughout to figure out what they can put it the boxes and also help to make sure everything is in order. Our skidoo trip takes us into a magnet board, where we find every more things for the boxes. Once the train was complete, they join in a song about the alphabet and objects. Recap TBA Trivia *Due to I'll Never Forget My Alphabet at the end of the episode, there's no time left to sing the So Long Song. *In 100th Episode Celebration, a clip of it was seen in The songs we've sung before this aired & was then in the sneak peek. *Joe takes the Yo-Yo with him when he skidooed back home. There was another episode titled Blue's Big Holiday where Steve took 3 things from the skidoo segment. Also in Mailbox's Birthday, Math!, and Blue's Birthday (the three episodes where Steve and Blue skidooed to the present store - in the third mentioned, it was just Steve), the bought products were brought out of the skidoo. **However, in What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?, Steve still had the "X" on his shirt but then put it back on the felt board. *This is Joe's version of Words and Blue's ABCs. *This is the 2nd episode to feature a black crayon and the 3rd episode to feature a white crayon. * Transcript *The transcript of this episode can be found here Gallery The Alphabet Train_001.jpg The Alphabet Train_002.jpg The Alphabet Train_003.jpg The Alphabet Train_004.jpg The Alphabet Train_005.jpg The Alphabet Train_006.jpg The Alphabet Train_007.jpg The Alphabet Train_008.jpg The Alphabet Train_009.jpg The Alphabet Train_010.jpg The Alphabet Train_011.jpg The Alphabet Train_012.jpg The Alphabet Train_013.jpg The Alphabet Train_014.jpg The Alphabet Train_015.jpg The Alphabet Train_016.jpg The Alphabet Train_017.jpg The Alphabet Train_018.jpg The Alphabet Train_019.jpg The Alphabet Train_020.jpg The Alphabet Train_021.jpg The Alphabet Train_022.jpg The Alphabet Train_023.jpg The Alphabet Train_024.jpg The Alphabet Train_025.jpg The Alphabet Train_026.jpg White.PNG The Alphabet Train_027.jpg The Alphabet Train_028.jpg The Alphabet Train_029.jpg The Alphabet Train_030.jpg The Alphabet Train_031.jpg The Alphabet Train_032.jpg The Alphabet Train_033.jpg The Alphabet Train_034.jpg The Alphabet Train_035.jpg The Alphabet Train_036.jpg The Alphabet Train_037.jpg The Alphabet Train_038.jpg The Alphabet Train_039.jpg The Alphabet Train_040.jpg Black.PNG The Alphabet Train_041.jpg Mailtime Season 5 Alphabet Train.png The Alphabet Train_042.jpg The Alphabet Train_044.jpg The Alphabet Train_045.jpg The Alphabet Train_046.jpg The Alphabet Train_047.jpg The Alphabet Train_048.jpg The Alphabet Train_049.jpg The Alphabet Train_050.jpg The Alphabet Train_051.jpg The Alphabet Train_052.jpg The Alphabet Train_053.jpg The Alphabet Train_054.jpg The Alphabet Train_055.jpg The Alphabet Train_056.jpg The Alphabet Train_057.jpg The Alphabet Train_058.jpg The Alphabet Train_059.jpg The Alphabet Train_060.jpg The Alphabet Train_061.jpg The Alphabet Train_062.jpg The Alphabet Train_063.jpg The Alphabet Train_064.jpg The Alphabet Train_065.jpg The Alphabet Train_066.jpg The Alphabet Train_067.jpg The Alphabet Train_068.jpg The Alphabet Train_069.jpg The Letter Z.PNG The Alphabet Train_070.jpg The Alphabet Train_071.jpg The Alphabet Train_072.jpg The Alphabet Train_073.jpg The Alphabet Train_074.jpg The Alphabet Train_075.jpg The Alphabet Train_076.jpg The Alphabet Train_077.jpg The Alphabet Train_078.jpg The Alphabet Train_079.jpg The Alphabet Train_080.jpg The Alphabet Train_081.jpg The Alphabet Train_082.jpg The Alphabet Train_083.jpg The Alphabet Train_084.jpg The Alphabet Train_085.jpg The Alphabet Train_086.jpg The Alphabet Train_087.jpg The Alphabet Train_088.jpg The Alphabet Train_089.jpg The Alphabet Train_090.jpg The Alphabet Train_091.jpg The Alphabet Train_092.jpg The Alphabet Train_093.jpg Watch Episode http://dotsub.com/view/004b8768-17ac-406b-8a61-584c293b7be9 Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Joe Episodes Category:Orange Shirt Category:Mailtime Before 3rd Clue Category:Episodes focusing on Joe Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Shovel Category:Episodes focusing on Pail Category:Episodes focusing on Periwinkle Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Tock Category:Episodes focusing on Slippery Soap